


Haikjuu! x Reader Storys

by Vikuscha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikuscha/pseuds/Vikuscha
Summary: Kann NSFW beinhalten⚠️Wenn ihr euch unwohl mit fühlt, skipt es bitte!💗/soft Inhalt⚠️/leicht Nswf🖤/Angst Inhalte🔞/ 18+ InhalteEnjoy~
Kudos: 1





	Haikjuu! x Reader Storys

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️leicht NSFW  
> 🖤 Angst Inhalte (Maybe)
> 
> !Aged uped!

"Endlich nach Hause" sie seufzte leise als sie in ihr Auto stieg, um in ihre Wohnung zu fahren. Es war halb 11 am Abend. Sie hasste es so spät erst nach Hause zu können, aber so war es eben. Überstunden waren leider nicht zu vermeiden, die Anwaltskanzlei, in der sie arbeitete, boomte förmlich. Zu oft klingelte das Telefon, zu viele Kunden, die irgendwelche dummen Fragen stellen mussten. Als sie zuhause ankam, stieg sie aus dem Auto und richtete ihren Jeansrock etwas. Die hohen Stiefel fingen langsam mit drücken an. "Bin ich froh, wenn ich meine Schlafsachen anziehen kann." Ein leises, aber befriedigendes Seufzen verließ ihre Lippen als sie den Flur der Wohnung betrat und aus den Stiefeln schlüpfte. 

Die Schlüssel legte sie auf die Ablage, die auf dem Schuhschrank stand und zog die Ärmel ihres Dunkelroten Rollkragen Pullovers hoch. Leicht verwundert sah sie sich um, ein unbekanntes Paar Schuhe stand herum, aber es war nicht so als wäre überhaupt jemand zuhause. "Vielleicht hat sich Rin neue Schuhe gekauft" dachte sie sich und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo Licht brannte. Der Fernseher lief, aber es war keiner da. "Komisch" flüsterte sie vor sich her, legte Daumen und zeige Finger an ihr Kinn und überlegte kurz, ging dann zur Couch, um die Fernbedienung zu nehmen, doch dabei fiel ihr Blick auf den kleinen, gläsernen Glastisch vor der Couch. Es waren zwei Weingläser und ein kleines durchsichtiges Tütchen drauf gelegen. Sie dachte sich nichts dabei und brachte die Gläser in die Küche. Das Suna sich ab und zu einen Joint drehte war ihr zwar nicht geheuer, doch etwas daran ändern wollte er nicht und sie kam nicht gegen ihn an. 

"Vielleicht wurde er einfach nur müde und hat vergessen abzuräumen und das Licht auszumachen. Es würde zu ihm passen." Sie lachte etwas, ja er war vergesslich, aber sie fand es süß. Auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer zog sie sich den Pullover aus und knöpfte den Rock auf. "Er schläft bestimmt schon." Doch zu ihrer Überraschung brannte ein leichtes Licht im Zimmer und es waren Stimmen zu hören. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Rin war nicht alleine, im Gegenteil. Ihre beste Freundin war ebenfalls im Bett, nackt, mit seinem Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen und ihrer Hand in seinen Haaren. Sie stöhnte leise und schien es zu genießen, wie er sie befriedigte. Sie schluckte schwer. "Ouh hey, wusste gar nicht, dass wir Besuch haben." Sie schloss den Reißverschluss von ihrem Jeansrock wieder und zog sich den Pullover über. Er sah zu ihr hoch. "Willst du vielleicht mit machen?" Ein Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen und sie sah ihn mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue an. "Habe ich dir nicht schon das letzte mal gesagt das ich das nicht möchte?" Es war nicht das erste mal das er ihr Fremdging. Sie überspielte es einfach, sie liebte ihn und hatte die Hoffnung das er sich ändern würde. Wie oft er schon zu spät von der Arbeit kam weil er "Überstunden" schieben musste oder im "Stau" stand. Ein seufzen verließ ihre Lippen als er anfing ihren Hals zu küssen und seine Hände an ihre Hüfte legte. "Ach komm schon Baby, ich weiß das du es willst" nuschelte er gegen ihren Hals und sie gab ein genervtes Stöhnen von sich. Auch wenn es sie anmachte das er Oberkörper frei war und nur eine schwarze Jogginghose trug, musste sie standhalten. Sie drückte ihn von sich und sah dann zu ihrer Besten Freundin. "Verschwinde hier, jetzt oder ich schmeiß dich persönlich raus." Ein Tch kam von ihrer Freundin als sie sich anzog und Rin noch einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. "Wir sehen uns Suna Baby" sie winkte als sie den Raum verlies und keine zwei Minuten später fiel auch die Haustür zu. "Und jetzt zu dir-" sie drehte sich um und wollte sprechen, doch wurde unterbrochen als er seine Lippen auf ihre drückte.


End file.
